


Better Dreams

by helsinkibaby



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life wasn't how her parents imagined it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Dreams

Ainsley knows that from the moment she was born, all big eyes and blonde hair, her parents had dreams for her. 

Just like she knows that while her parents love her, are extremely proud of her, she never did make those dreams come entirely true. 

Dreams of Harvard and Yale were replaced with Smith College. 

Clerking for Justice Dreifort didn't lead to the stellar legal career they'd expected, and while they never missed a television appearance, she knew they thought it was beneath her, just like the op-eds she wrote. 

Working in the White House was a dream come true, but it would have been better if it was a Republican White House. 

Falling in love with a Democrat might have been acceptable, depending on who the Democrat happened to be. When it was Leo McGarry - old enough to be her father, the boss of her boss, a divorced alcoholic with a daughter the same age as she was?

Nowhere near the same approximate zip code or even state as her parents' dreams.

It's funny, though, how things have a way of working out. 

Because her parents also never dreamed that they'd be sitting beside her at an Inauguration Ceremony when she officially becomes Second Lady of the United States of America.

When they are, it's the proudest moment of all their lives. 


End file.
